Time To Change
by TheHomemadeDarkmark
Summary: All Doctor Who characters (new series) are put in a room where they watch the show.
1. Prologue

The Doctor turned to his companions. "Alright, Ponds. Where to next?" He asked. Rory shrugged and Amy looked thoughtful. She opene her mouth, as if to say something, but was cut off by the entire TARDIS jolting. Lights started flashing and cintrols began going haywire.  
"What's happening?" Amy asked, holding on for dear life.  
The Doctor began playing desperately with the controls, tryingg to get the ship to function properly while staying on his feet. There was a bright light and then...  
Darkness.

In another time, another place, another TARDIS, a different Doctor sat in his TARDIS with Donna Noble and Martha Jones. The two women seemed to be getting along perfectly fine asnhe fiddled with the the controls, preparing to take Martha home.  
The TARDIS began shaking. A bright light filled the room, and then the girls' screams were cut off when they all blacked out.

In present day Cardiff, the Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Mickey had just finished taking care of the last Slitheen. Rose and Mickey were just about to step out when the door slammed shut. A blinding light filled the room. Rose let out a scream as all went dark.


	2. Arrival

Eleven opened his eyes. He looked around. Where was he? Definitely not in the TARDIS anymore. He shot straight up. The TARDIS! Rory! Amy! He looked frantically around, and his hurried heartbeats slowed slightly when he saw the couple, on the floor a few feet away.

He stood up and dusted off his shirt. He walked over to Amy and shook her shoulder. "Amy," he said softly, trying not to startle her. "Amy." She blinking her eyes open.

"Where are we?" she asked. She turned and shook Rory, promptly waking him up with few complaints.

The Doctor shrugged. "Who knows. But we aren't the only ones here." He pointed to the people scattered about the room, still unconsious. Before he could examine them any closer, he was stopped in his tracks.

"Hello, sweetie."

He spun around on his heel. He grinned. "Hello, River." She returned his smile, her scattered curls bouncing as she walked over. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Fine. I was in my cell, being a good girl for once, and suddenly I was here. Any clue?"

Eleven shook his head. "No. But I was just going to see who these others are. I-"

A shuffling on the opposite side of the room cut him off. A woman lifted her head, long red hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Oh, no," the Doctor muttered.

"What?" Amy asked, hearing him.

He sighed. "Wait for it..."

The redhead looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She looked up and saw the group standing there. Her jaw was set and her eyes flared as she stomped over.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" she asked.

"Well-" Rory began, but she didn't let him continue.

"I demand to know, right now! And where's the Doctor? And Martha? What did you do with them. I swear, I am not afraid to-"

The Eleventh Doctor couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight hug. She stopped mid-sentence, shocked at the sudden action. He pulled away and smiled. "Never thought I'd see the day when Donna Noble would be struck speechless."

This got her going again. "How do you know my name?" she asked. She didn't seem as forceful as before, but still pretty demanding.

Eleven thought for a minute, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well, I'm... I'm... I'm him," he finally concluding, pointing to another figure that was waking up. In fact, all of the others seemed to be rousing. Donna turned to who he had pointed to, and her eyes widened.

"What?!" The man he had pointed to, his previous regeneration, shook out his hair and looked up. Eleven spotted the generation before that helping someone up. Someone he recognized as Jack.

"Where are we?" came a loud voice he knew instantly. He turned and saw Jackie Tyler, staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"That's exactly what I wanted to know!" Donna said. The Eleventh and Tenth Doctors both winced. If they got Donna and Jackie going at the same time, they'd never shut up.

"Oh, they don't know," came a voice from the shadows in a corner. A figure stepped out, revealing itself to be a young woman, maybe in her early twenties or so. She had short, dark hair and striking green eyes. No one in the room knew her.

Martha stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The woman shook her head. "That isn't important. What is important is why you are here." Everyone listened intentively. She continued, "I have brought you all so that you may go through and explore the truth about what has happened and, for some, what will happen. Perhaps some things may be changed, some stories given a happy ending. Or, at the end, you can continue as if nothing happened. Your choice, which will be made at the very end."

"That's impossible," Nine said from his place in the back. Ten felt his heart stop when he saw who was with him: Rose, back when she was nineteen and before she knew him.

The woman shrugged. "Be that as it may, it is happening. Now, the show will be played on that screen," she said, pointing to the large theater-like screen on one wall. "The kitchen is through there, bathroom there, and you'll each have a bedroom down that hallway there. Any questions?" They were all silent. "Good. Toodles!" And she disappeared.

"Well then," said Eleven with a smile. "How about some introductions? We'll start with the beginning." He pointed to the companions who were near Nine.

The Ninth Doctor sighed and spoke, "I'm the Doctor, these are my companions, Rose, Jack, and Mickey." He pointed to each one in turn. They all heard a throat clear. "Oh, and that's Jackie."

Ten stepped forward with a smile. "Hello, I am also the Doctor, this is Donna and Martha," he said cheerily. The two women waved as he introduced them.

Eleven sighed. It was his turn. "And finally, I am the Doctor as well. This is Amy, Rory, and River." His companions all gave a small smile as they were mentioned.

"Now," said River with a grin. "How about we start?"


	3. Rose Part 1

They took seats in chairs and on couches facing the screen. As soon as they were settled, it flicked on.

_The shot started on Earth. It zoomed in quickly to South London. Suddenly, it shows an alarm going off, reading 7:30. Rose slaps her hand down on it and lifts her head.) _

__Rose groaned. "Was it necessary for this to be in here?" she asked, referring to her wild bedhead.

_(She gets up and dressed and kisses her mother goodbye.)_

_Rose: Bye!_

_Jackie: See you later!_

_(Rose takes a bus into Central London and gets off at a department store. There were clips of her working, then meeting Mickey during break. Finally, it shows the end of her day)_

_Speaker: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you._

_(Rose tries to leave, but a guard stops her, handing her a plastic bag. She takes in and goes down the lift to the basement)_

_Rose: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there? I can't hand about cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on._

_(There is a clattering down the corridor)_

__"Well, that's never good," Jack said. A few people chuckled.

_Rose: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?_

_(She heads into a store room filled with mannequins)_

_Rose: Wilson? Wilson!_

_(The door slams shut. She runs back but it won't open)_

_Rose: You're kidding me!_

_(More noises. She turns around)_

_Rose: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?_

_(A shop dummy turns its head as she passes, then begins to stalk towards her)_

_Rose: Yeah, you got me. Very funny._

_(More join the first mannequin)_

_Rose: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?_

"Who's Derek?" Rory asked.

Rose shrugged. "A guy who worked at the shop with me. He was a jerk, I could see him pulling something like that."

_(More mannequins move as Rose backs away. She's up against a wall and the first one raises its arm. A hand grabs Rose's.)_

_Doctor: Run!_

_(He drags her away as the mannequins chase them. They enter a lift and one sticks its arm in. The Doctor pulls it off and the doors close)_

_Rose: You pulled his arm off._

"Very observant," said Amy sarcastically, but she gave Rose a smile to show that she was kidding.

_Doctor: Yep. Plastic._

_Rose: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?_

_Doctor: Why would they be students?_

_Rose: I don't know. _

_Doctor: Well, you said it. Why students?_

_Rose: Cause, to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students._

_Doctor: That makes sense. Well done._

_Rose: Thanks._

_Doctor: They're not students._

_Rose: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police._

_Doctor: Who's Wilson?_

_Rose: Chief electrician._

_Doctor: Wilson's dead._

__Several people turned to the Ninth Doctor. "That was a light way of breaking it to her!" Jackie scolded. He just shrugged.

_Rose: That's just not funny. That's sick! _

_Doctor: Hold on. Mind your eyes now. (pulls out sonic screwdriver)_

_Rose: I've had enough of this now. (Doctor disables the lift) Who are you then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?_

_Doctor: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (hold up a small bomb)_

"That was you!" Jackie shouted.

All three Doctors started at her. "It took you this long to figure that out?" Ten asked incredulously. She shrugged and blushed.

_Doctor: So I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed. (closes door then opens it again) I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?_

_Rose: Rose._

_Doctor: Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life! (shuts the door again)_

"I can't believe that's how you two met," said Jack, shaking his head. Rose just shrugged.

"I thought he was a complete nutter. I was right, of course, but for some reason I went anyway." She smiled at the Ninth Doctor. Ten watched from a few seats away, trying to remind himself that she didn't know him yet.

_(Rose walks across the road, plastic arm in hand. She begins running, nearly getting hit by a cab)_

_Taxi Driver: Watch it!_

_(Suddenly, the shop explodes. Rose runs right past a blue phone box in an alleyway. Now it shows BBC News at the Tyler's flat)_

_TV: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate-_

_(Jackie is pacing, on the phone and Rose is on the couch)_

_Jackie: I know, it's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter._

Every head turned to Jackie, except Rose, who just chuckled.

_Jackie: Oh, and here's himself._

_(Mickey enters)_

_Mickey: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on teh news and everything. I can't believe your shop went up!_

_Rose: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss._

_Mickey: Well, what happened?_

_Rose: I don't know!_

_Mickey: What was it though, what caused it?_

_Rose: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything._

"Liar."

"Shut up, Jack."

_Jackie: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview._

_Rose: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!_

_(Jackie giver her the phone and she ends the call)_

"Well," said Donna lightly, "wasn't that rude." Rose just smiled.

_Jackie: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out!_

_(phone rings and Jackie answers)_

_Jackie: Bev! She's alive. I told her, sue for compensation. She was was within seconds of death._

_Mickey: What're you drinking? Tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger._

_Rose: I'm alright._

_Mickey: Now come on. You deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?_

"Mm, every woman's dream, a trip to the pub," Martha said sarcastically. The Eleventh Doctor snorted, but ignored their questioning glances. He remembered who she would up with.

_Rose: Is there a match on?_

_Mickey: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe._

_Rose: There's a match on, isn't there._

_Mickey: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes._

_Rose: Go on, then, I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that. (points to the arm. She kisses Mickey, who picks it up)_

_Mickey: (waving the arm) Bye bye._

_Rose: Bye_

_(Mickey pretends to be strangled, then leaves)_

"In retrospect, not exactly your smartest move, Mickey-boy," said the Tenth Doctor. Mickey blinked, forgetting for a second who it was. Then it dawned on him, and he decided to just go with it.

"So far its been all on me. Are we ever going to get to someone else's perspective?" Rose complained. The others didn't have an answer.


	4. Rose Part 2

_Rose's bedroom]_

_(Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.) _

_JACKIE [OC]: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to._

Rose shrugged. "I was used to getting up at that time by then."

_[The Tyler's flat]_

_JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs. _

_ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers._

"Ugh. Glad you didn't have to do that, huh?" Amy joked. 

_JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!_

"I thought she was Greek?" Mickey asked.

_I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim. _

"I see," he said, laughing.

_(Something rattles at the door.) _

_ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays. _

_JACKIE: I did it weeks back! _

_ROSE: No, you thought about it. _

_(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.) _

_DOCTOR: What're you doing here? _

"That was not a smart question. What did you think she was doing there?" Jack asked the Doctor.

_ROSE: I live here. _

_DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for? _

_ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job. _

_DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, then. _

_ROSE: You. Inside. Right now. _

_(Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.) _

_JACKIE [OC]: Who is it?_

_[Jackie's bedroom]_

Jackie groaned slightly. Was this part necessary?

_(Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.) _

_ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes. _

_JACKIE: She deserves compensation. _

_(The Doctor is in the open doorway.) _

_DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions. _

_JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown. _

"Mum, you weren't!" Rose laughed, looking at her mother's wide eyes on the screen.

_DOCTOR: Yes, you are. _

_JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom. _

_DOCTOR: Yes, there is. _

_JACKIE: Well, anything could happen. _

_DOCTOR: No._

The entire room couldn't help but laugh, including Jackie who, in retrospect, saw that that was a silly thing to do.

_[The Tyler's flat]_

_ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee? _

_DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk. _

_ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us. _

_(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.) _

_DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien. _

"Who?" Donna asked eagerly.

Nine shook his head. "Not telling. Don't need to ruin your image of them."

_ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. _

_(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.) _

_DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending. _

_ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body. _

_DOCTOR: Rose Tyler. _

_(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.) _

_DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears. _

"Did you just regenerate then?" Jack asked.

"Did he just what?" Rose asked curiously.

Ten shook his head, smiling. "You'll find out later."

_ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke. _

_(The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards. _

_DOCTOR: Luck be a lady. _

_ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. _

_(The pack of cards goes flying.) _

_ROSE: I want you to explain everything. _

_DOCTOR: Maybe not. _

"You're such a good listener," Rose sighed sarcastically.

_(The cat flap rattles.) _

_DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat? _

_ROSE: No. _

_(Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat)_

_ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate. _

_(Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.) _

_ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it? _

"You didn't do the thing! I love the thing. Why can't everybody just do the thing?" Ten complained. Eleven nodded in agreement while Nine just shrugged.

"What thing?" Martha asked.

_(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.) _

_DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless. _

_ROSE: Do you think? _

_(Rose hits him with it.) _

_DOCTOR: Ow!_

"Clever, Rose, very clever," River chuckled. Inside, however, she was wary. She saw the way the Doctors watched the pretty blond, including her own. She guessed that her and Eleven were not together yet for him, and that he didn't know who she was, but it would be nice if he'd have the decency not to stare at someone else.

_[Staircase]_

_ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off. _

_DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you. _

_ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me. _

_DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation. _

_ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on. _

_DOCTOR: No, I don't._

"I think that, at that point, she deserved it," Rory reasoned.

_[Outside the block of flats]_

_ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking. _

"You'd never do it," Mickey chuckled.

Rose shrugged. "He didn't know that."

_DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough? _

_ROSE: Sort of. _

_DOCTOR: Doesn't work. _

_ROSE: Who are you? _

_DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor. _

_ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what? _

_DOCTOR: Just the Doctor. _

_ROSE: The Doctor. _

_DOCTOR: Hello! _

_ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive? _

_DOCTOR: Sort of. _

_ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police? _

_DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. _

_ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me? _

_DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all. _

"That's a nice way of making people feel important," Donna said sarcastically.

Rose nodded. "I know! I had actually felt like I was part of it for a second there too."

_ROSE: It tried to kill me. _

_DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me. _

_ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you. _

_DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah._

"Not concieted at all!" Jackie laughed.

_ROSE: You're full of it. _

_DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. _

_ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it? _

_DOCTOR: No one. _

_ROSE: What, you're on your own? _

_DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on. _

_ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it? _

_DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead. _

_ROSE: So that's radio control? _

_DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right? _

_ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then? _

_DOCTOR: Long story. _

_ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops? _

_DOCTOR: No. _

_ROSE: No. _

_DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me? _

_ROSE: No. _

_DOCTOR: But you're still listening. _

Amy nodded. "That's a valid point."

_ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you? _

_DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home. _

_(The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.)_

"I was pretty freaked out then," Rose said.

_[Mickey's flat]_

_MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off! _

_ROSE: Shut up. _

_(They kiss.) _

_MICKEY: Coffee? _

_ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer? _

_MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails! _

"Why not, Mickey?" Amy asked cheekily. Mickey didn't respond.

_(Rose uses to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)_

_[Clive's street]_

_(Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.) _

_ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids. _

_MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say. _

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right," Martha said, grudgingly.

_(One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.) _

__"What was that look for?" River asked.

Mickey shrugged. "Don't know."

_ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing. _

_BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters! _

"Well isn't that lovely," Donna said sarcastically.

_(A couch potato comes to the door.) _

_CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously. _

_ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me. _

_CLIVE: No, good point. No murders. _

_(Clive waves at Mickey.) _

_CAROLINE [OC]: Who is it? _

_CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed. _

_CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?_

"Not many girls looking for you then, Doctor?" Donna teased. All three Doctors rolled thier eyes.

_[Clive's shed]_

_CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it? _

_ROSE: Yeah. _

_CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original _

_(The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.) _

_CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see? _

_ROSE: It must be his father. _

Rose just sighed. "That would probably make everything much less complicated."

_CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion. _

_ROSE: Who's that? _

_CLIVE: Death. _

"Ominous much?" Eleven joked, though he knew it was true, as did the other Doctors.

_(Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.) _

_CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger._

_[Clive's Street]_

_(Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.) _

_MICKEY: Come on, then._

_[Clive's shed]_

_CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you. _

_(Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.) _

_ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is? _

_CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world._

"Yes, no, and yes, respectively," Ten said.

_[Clive's street]_

_(Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.) _

_ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza. _

_(But this Mickey is obviously plastic.) _

"And you didn't realize!" Martha said in disbelief, looking at him on screen.

Rose just blushed and shrugged.

_MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza! _

Disbelieving stares were sent towards Rose. Was she really that blind.

_ROSE: Or Chinese. _

_MICKEY: Pizza! _

_(Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.)_

_[Pizza restaurant]_

_(Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.) _

_ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think? _

__"Who's Jimmy Stone?" Nine asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ex-boyfriend. I was stupid so I left school with him in my last year. We broke up about two weeks later."

_MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor? _

_ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second? _

_MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that? _

_ROSE: No. _

_MICKEY: Come on. _

_ROSE: Sort of. _

_MICKEY: What was he doing there? _

_ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous. _

_MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart. _

_ROSE: What're you doing that for? _

_WAITER: Your champagne. _

_MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor? _

_WAITER: Madam, your champagne. _

"That waiter was quite persistent," Rory pointed out.

_ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong? _

_MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he? _

_WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne? _

_MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it. _

_(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.) _

"Ah, I see," Rory said, realizing.

_MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha. _

_(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.) _

_DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house! _

_(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.) _

_MICKEY: Anyway. _

_(Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream.) _

_MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me. _

"That is really creepy," Mickey said, staring at his own unattached head.

_(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.) _

_ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out! _

_(Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)_

_[Outside the restaurant]_

_(The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is secured by padlocked gates.) _

_ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on! _

"That tube thing," Nine scoffed.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Rose said defensively.

_DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver. _

_ROSE: Use it! _

_DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here. _

_(The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.) _

_ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor! _

_(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.)_

_[Tardis]_

_ROSE: It's going to follow us! _

_DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. _

_(There has been another redesign. It is still mostly open plan, but the time console is more central and the walls are slightly curved. What were once roundels are now brass coloured hexagons.)_

_DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start? _

_ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside? _

_DOCTOR: Yes. _

_ROSE: It's alien. _

_DOCTOR: Yeah. _

_ROSE: Are you alien? _

_DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right? _

_ROSE: Yeah. _

Ten grinned. "Good old Rose, just accepts it and moves on. One of the things I like best about her," he said. Rose sent a small smile back, still slightly uncomfortable because she didn't know that Doctor yet.

_DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. _

_(Rose bursts into tears.) _

_DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. _

_ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead? _

_DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that. _

_ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt? _

"Melt?" Donna asked.

_DOCTOR: Melt? _

_(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.) _

_DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! _

_(The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.) _

_ROSE: What're you doing? _

_DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go! _

_(The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.) _

_ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe._

_[Westminster]_

_(Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.) _

_DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close. _

_ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly? _

_DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand. _

_ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose. _

_DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night? _

_ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien. _

_DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey _

"I'm not a kid!"

_ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid. _

_DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right? _

_ROSE: All right. _

_DOCTOR: Yes, it is! _

_ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North? _

_DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north. _

_ROSE: What's a police public call box? _

_DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise. _

_ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us? _

_DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner! _

_ROSE: Any way of stopping it? _

_(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.) _

_DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. _

"Well, that's handy," Martha said.

_ROSE: Anti-plastic. _

_DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? _

_ROSE: Hold on. Hide what? _

_DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal. _

_ROSE: What's it look like? _

_DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. _

_DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What? _

__"Are you blind?!" Amy laughed.

_(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.) _

_DOCTOR: What? What is it? What? _

_(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.) _

_DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!_

_[South bank]_

_(The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.) _

_DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables _

_ROSE: The breast implants. _

"Of course you'd think of that," Jackie laughed.

_DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath. _

_ROSE: What about down here? _

"What would you do without me?" Rose said cheekily to Nine with a grin. Ten couldn't help but be sad at how easily she got on with Nine, but she didn't even know who he was.

_(Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.) _

_DOCTOR: Looks good to me. _

_(They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)_

_[Nestene chamber]_

_(They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.) _

_DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature. _

_ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go. _

_DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. _

Donna sighed. "And you stick with that to this day," she said, looking at Ten.

_(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.) _

_DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. _

_(The stuff in the vat flexes.) _

_DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach? _

_(Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.) _

_ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right. _

_MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk! _

_ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive. _

_DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy. _

"You couldn't have told her that?!" Jackie said crossly.

_ROSE: You knew that and you never said? _

_DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? _

__"Mickey's life is merely domestic now, is it?"

"Jackie, just drop it," Mickey said.

_(The Doctor continues downwards.) _

_DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off? _

"Yes, very respectful," River said with an eye roll.

_(A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.) _

_DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go. _

_ROSE: Doctor! _

_(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.) _

_DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean? _

_(A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.) _

_DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them! _

_ROSE: What's it doing?! _

_DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now! _

_(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.) _

_ROSE: Mum?_

_[Outside a police station]_

_JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me._

_[Nestene chamber]_

_ROSE: Where are you, mum?_

_[Outside Queens Arcade]_

_JACKIE: I'm in town._

"Of course you were, right when you shouldn't have been," Jack laughed.

_[Nestene chamber]_

_ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!_

_[Outside Queens Arcade]_

_JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!_

_[Nestene chamber]_

_ROSE: Mum! Mum! _

_(Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance. _

_The Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.) _

_DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting! _

_(The Eye lights up with energy.) _

_ROSE: It's the end of the world._

"No, we saw that later," Nine teased. She just elbowed him.

_[Queens Arcade]_

_CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months. _

_(A shop dummy moves.) _

_CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack. _

_(Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.) _

_CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true. _

_(An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.)_

Rose's hand flew to her mouth. She had liked Clive, despite the fact that at first she thought he was crazy. And he'd had a family. Oh, God...

_[Nestene chamber]_

_(The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.) _

_DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run! _

_ROSE: The stairs have gone. _

_(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.) _

_ROSE: I haven't got the key! _

_MICKEY: We're going to die! _

_(Rose looks around for other possibilities. _

_Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.) _

_DOCTOR: No! _

_NESTENE: Time Lord. _

_(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.) _

_MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do! _

_ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future. _

"That's not true," Jackie said kindly to her daughter. "Of course you have a future."

Rose just shrugged. "It wasn't a good time for me."

_(She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.) _

_ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze! _

"Who were you talking to, exactly," River asked. Rose just shrugged.

_(Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.) _

_DOCTOR: Rose! _

_(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.) _

_DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble. _

_(Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.)_

_[Outside Queens Arcade]_

_(The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.) _

_JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house._

_[Embankment]_

_JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they_

_[Outside Queens Arcade]_

_JACKIE: Hello? Hello?_

_[Embankment]_

"You hung up on me," Jackie said, pouting. Rose just smiled at her, rolling her eyes.

_(Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.) _

_ROSE: A fat lot of good you were. _

_DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy. _

_ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. _

_DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. _

_MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing. _

"Well isn't that polite!" Martha said sarcastically.

"I was in shock!" Mickey protested.

_DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere. _

_ROSE: Is it always this dangerous? _

_DOCTOR: Yeah. _

_ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so. _

_DOCTOR: Okay. See you around. _

_(The Tardis dematerialises.) _

_ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on. _

_(The Tardis materialises.) _

Rose grinned. "I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come back," she said honestly.

_DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time? _

_ROSE: Thanks. _

_MICKEY: Thanks for what? _

_ROSE: Exactly. _

_(Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.)_

"Well, that's the first one," said a voice from behind them. They all jumped and turned to see the girl from before. She kept talking. "So, I just wanted to go over some things. First, as you may have noticed, if you comment, it pauses until you're done talking. Second, at the end of the first season, as I like to call it, you may choose whether or not you are going to stay or go. If you go, you will reappear where you were, but you will not remember this. After the first season, anyone may leave if they wish, but they will have to call me first. I'm always listening, so if you need me, just say so. I won't take you away until I'm completely sure you want to leave though, because there's no going back."

"Why aren't we allowed to leave before?" Amy asked. She didn't want to leave, but she was curious.

The girl looked at her. "Because, I want to make sure everyone at least gets a glimpse of what sort of things happen before they make their decision. Now, settle yourselves for another episode." With that, she disappeared.

(AN: Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review please!)


End file.
